


Safer With You

by mourntheantagonist



Series: Billy Hargrove’s Exploration of Beauty [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: ??? Kind of, Acceptance, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Body Worship, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Crying During Sex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Love, Panties, Self-Acceptance, Top Steve Harrington, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mourntheantagonist/pseuds/mourntheantagonist
Summary: Three pairs of lace panties. Black, light blue, and a blush pink. Frilly lace on the waistband. Full coverage cotton lined with an additional layer of embroidered sheer fabric. They were modest and feminine and they made his stomach churn.(should be read as part of the series)
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Billy Hargrove’s Exploration of Beauty [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096136
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Safer With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glitter_Bug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Bug/gifts).



They just appeared there one day. Out of the blue. No grand announcement. Just there sitting at the top of his dresser drawer in Steve’s room subtly making their presence known.

Three pairs of lace panties. Black, light blue, and a blush pink. Frilly lace on the waistband. Full coverage cotton lined with an additional layer of embroidered sheer fabric. They were modest and feminine and they made his stomach churn.

He took the blue pair out of the drawer out of sheer impulse and shoved them into his jacket pocket. Crumpled and compact so Steve wouldn’t see. 

He didn’t say anything to Steve about it before he left. Just kept an arm by his side as he kissed Steve goodbye. Concealing the lump in his pocket. Even knowing well that Steve wouldn’t ask him about it. He’d know he’d taken them anyway when he inevitably opened the drawer when Billy was gone. Like he had done every night since he bought them. Checking. Waiting. 

When Billy got home he hid them away under his bed. Saving them for later. Saving them for tomorrow. When he’d put them on under his jeans after looking at himself in the mirror wearing them for just a little too long.

It got easier to look at himself. To see himself in the mirror and see that new person looking back at him. Just barely breaking the surface, but the person was there. Billy liked it. Looking at himself. Whispering ‘pretty’ under his breath as he traced the circumference of his hips. Slipping his fingers in and out of the fabric, appreciating how delicate it was. How delicate it made him feel. In only good ways. Not like he would break easily. Not fragile. Just soft and assured and warm inside. Delicate like a diamond. Tough to break but beautiful and shiny and filled with worth.

He felt like he was worth something. Wearing pretty panties his boyfriend bought for him. Bought for him so Billy could feel the way he feels right now. Like himself. It made him feel like he mattered. Steve doing things like this for the sole purpose of making him happy. No ulterior motives. 

Okay maybe there were some ulterior motives. But Billy was okay with those. He liked that Steve looked at him like that and thought of him that way. Confirming and affirming him every day. With words or simple little gestures like buying him pretty lace panties. 

Billy was not prepared for the absolute euphoria he was about to experience that day.

Walking through the halls of school wearing delicate fabric underneath harsh denim. Rough exterior paired with a soft interior. A knowledge only Billy was privy to. He felt a weird kind of confidence. Not the kind that is outward and in your face. Not the fake confidence he exuded on the daily. A confidence in himself, of who he is. Confidence in feeling like it was okay. To have little things like this, and nobody else had to know about it. It was a little act done solely for himself and nobody else. He didn’t put them on to please anybody else. Not like he did with the rest of his attire. Attire he’d learned to like, but not something had he had the choice he would have picked. 

One of few actions he’d taken in his entire life that weren’t for anyone else. Not for his father. Not for his peers. Not for Steve. For himself, and himself only. And he felt alive. The Billy who could finally breathe.

He could tell that Steve knew. Knew that he took them. Just in the way he greeted him after school in the parking lot with a telling smile on his face. Although, he wasn’t sure if Steve knew he was wearing them at that moment. It would be very possible for the panties to have ended up just like the lingerie did at first. Buried away in the dark. Untouched with the tags still on.

But they didn’t. And that was a huge step.

When Billy had arrived at Steve’s house after dropping off Max at the Wheelers, he didn’t hesitate when he pinned Steve up against the wall nearest the front door. Overcome by all the pent up confidence inside of him he was just bursting to let out. All these good feelings inside unleashed onto Steve. Licking the inside of his mouth pushed heavily against him. Smiling against his teeth as he felt himself start to get hard inside the little panties. 

Steve could feel it pressed up against his leg and immediately reacted by dragging Billy up the stairs and into his bedroom. Roughly pushing Billy down onto the bed and climbing on top. A knee on either side of him, hands pressed firmly into the mattress propping himself up as he pressed his lips to Billy’s all wet and sloppy and unsteady. 

They kicked off their shoes, ripped off their shirts, and barely broke away from each other for more than a second.

A trail of kisses moving down from his lips to his neck to his chest to his stomach. all the way to right above the waistband of his jeans where he paused. Stopped dead in his tracks and looked up at Billy. Biting his lower lip. Contemplating as he took hold of Billy’s belt with one hand. Just holding it. Billy’s confused.

“Is this okay?”

His first thought is ‘of course it’s okay, why would he even ask?’ until the sudden realization hits him. He’d momentarily forgotten. Forgotten what he was wearing. So caught up in Steve. 

And now he wants to fucking  _ cry _ . Because he  _ asked _ if it was okay. He knew what Billy had on and he wanted to make sure Billy was truly okay with Steve seeing it. Seeing  _ him _ again. He didn’t want to take something from Billy that he wasn’t ready to dole out. Not like he did when he barged into the bathroom. Even though he knows he did the right thing that time. 

Billy deserved to be in control of this. Because it was scary for him. Years of rejection piled up inside. It wasn’t something he had ever gotten used to. It was just something he actively tried to avoid. And this here was full of potential for rejection. Steve assured him he would never.

But his mother said she would never leave.

His dad said he would never hurt him. 

Lies and rejection. He had to be prepared. He had to be able to go at his own pace. 

He nodded his head.

Because he trusted Steve more than he had ever trusted anybody. And maybe that was dangerous. But everything they did together was dangerous. But it felt safe when they were together. Steve made him feel safe.

Steve slowly removed his belt.

Unbuttoned his jeans.

Lowered his zipper.

The whole while Billy was holding his breath. Steve was going so slow. Giving Billy ample opportunity to change his mind.

He didn’t.

Steve pulled his jeans down over the curve of his ass and all the way down until they were past his ankles and on the floor.

Steve just stared for a moment, hands hovering above him. Billy squeezed his eyes shut. 

Then Steve’s hands found Billy’s hips. Thumbs digging gently into his pelvis and tracing the texture of the lace. They barely fit with his erection. But they fit him so well in other ways.

“Gorgeous.” 

The first word to come out of Steve’s mouth. Billy choked.

“Stunning.”

He’s peppering kisses all over the fabric. On his dick. On his thighs. On his hips. Anywhere the fabric had touched. Worshipping.

Crawling back up to see Billy’s face. Tear stained with eyes closed. Wiping away at said tears with his thumb. Cupping his cheek with the other hand. Pressing another soft kiss to his lips. 

“Absolutely Beautiful.”

Billy opens his eyes. Brings a hand up to meet Steve’s wrist. Wrapping his fingers around it gently. He takes in a deep breath.

“Fuck me.”

It’s not dirty in the way it leaves his lips. With a whisper and a smile. Tears still stain his cheeks. It’s not a plea to be dicked down. Not a desperate need to get off. It’s said in a need to be shown love. To show love. Said as a form of gratitude. Showing Steve that he likes being vulnerable with him. Likes showing himself to Steve. Giving himself up to Steve in his entirety. 

So Steve does. Slowly pulling Billy’s panties down, but only to his knees. So that they’re still there on his person as a reminder. A reminder to Billy that Steve loves it. Loves all of it and doesn’t want to remove that feeling from him. Lace against his skin as Steve opens him up with his fingers as he kisses the inside of his thighs. Billy’s back arching in the air as he slips in a third. 

Any other time Billy would yell at him to hurry up. But he loves this. Steve taking his time. Being slow and loving and treating him with so much care. Nothing rough. Slow and sweet as he finally thrusts himself inside. Telling Billy how pretty he looks. How beautiful he is. Overwhelming tears of absolute joy filling his eyes against his will. 

Steve telling him he loves him. Over and over again as he thrusts into him. Holding Billy’s hands where they rest above his head. Fingers intertwined and grip squeezing with every thrust. Billy’s breath heavy. Whimpering and moaning as his dick leaks with pre onto his stomach. 

Declaring quietly how he’s close. He’s falling apart in the best way possible.

Steve telling him that he is too. 

“Inside me.” Billy breathes out. 

Billy’s coming all over Steve’s torso. Eyes rolling to the back of his head as he lets out a heavy and breathy moan. Panting as he comes down from the high only for it to be followed by the feeling of Steve coming inside of him. Filling him up watching as Steve’s face contorts with his release. Feeling as it slowly drips out of him when Steve removes himself and comes up to lie down next to Billy. 

Curling up next to him, turning his head towards him so he can kiss him. A glorious and slow exchange of tongues. 

Soft.

So soft.

“God you’re perfect.” Billy says against Steve’s lips. Foreheads touching. “Thank you.”

“Nothing to thank me for.”

Billy grabs his face with both of his hands. 

“There’s  _ so much _ to thank you for. You have no idea.”

Steve smiles. “I’m glad you liked them.”

“You have  _ no idea.” _

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: [mourntheantagonist](https://mourntheantagonist.tumblr.com)


End file.
